Mutants
by Mzmusic92
Summary: About two kids, one who is a slayer and the other who got turn't into a mutant. *I dont own the marvel characters in this story*


Aaron & Mal didn't know what to do. They were hiding in an abandon building after having escaped from the bastards that held them captive. Mal couldn't control the way her body was reacting. A strange rage ran through her and she wanted to attack. Her sense of smell had been enhanced so much that her sensory receptors were overloading. She had her hands over her ears trying to block out the sounds that sounded so loud to her and her younger brother was in another corner looking for anyone that might come and try to take top it all off they found out that Joyce, their mum, isn't their real mum, and Hank Summer isn't their real father. They only knew that her father was known as Logan or Wolverine. Mal was getting pissed off at the sounds around her and what they were thinking were making her sick. She block her mind of from hearing everyone around her and kept her hands on her ears as the sounds got louder.

"Can't everyone just shut whatever the hell that thing is" Mal snaps in a whisper so she doesn't get caught.  
"We really can't do anything about it when your being hunted" Aaron snapped.

I block any access from the people of S.H.I.E.L.D that they could use to get into the warehouse and take Mal away from me. There was a noise. They had found them. Twenty-four men and one woman burst into the room they were in. Another thirty men were waiting outside. Their leader was a woman known as Professor Walsh. Mal stared her in the eye and an animal like growl came from her throat.

"What did you do to me you bitch?" Mal growled.  
"Nothing we can't fix once we get you back to the lab." Walsh replied calmly.  
"I'm not going back there, Walsh." Mal growled afraid.  
"Ahh but you will my dear. Agent Finn, subdue the hostile." Walsh said.  
"You touch her Maggie and you will be dead in two mins." Aaron snapped.  
"I very much doubt that Aaron, You may be a vampire slayer but your also human and not a mutant. Therefore you can't kill me because I'm a human too" Walsh snarled at me and turned her attention back to Mal.

Like a wild animal Mal began attacking ferociously. The twenty-three security lab personnel fired their tranquilizer darts at her. Some hit their marks but she continued to fight even though she began to slow. She had been knocked to the ground and was instantly being held down by eight men. She struggled trying to get free as Maggie Walsh approached with a needle. As she was about to inject Mal with a needle, a small explosion drew everyone attention to the newcomers. Mal was still struggling and than she felt the guards loosen their grips on her. she got free and sat up on the ground and looked at where the explosion came from.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! That no way to treat a lady." I heard a man with a Cajun accent said.

Remy a young man, with a Cajun accent, who looked about her age, with auburn hair, and a brown duster, was standing before them holding several charged playing cards as he spoke to the men holding Mal. Beside him was a woman with dark skin and white hair which was being blown back by the wind. Beside her was a dark brown close to black hair man that Walsh knew all to well.

"So we meet again Wolverine." Walsh said  
"Maggie!" The man known as Wolverine growled menacingly.  
"Help me. Please!" Mal said pleadingly making eye contact with Logan.

The other thirty men burst into the room weapons drawn. Their weapons weren't the stun kind.

"Don't let them get hostile 99." Walsh ordered.

The fight was on. The white haired lady attacked with such a strong wind that she threw half the men against the wall before they could fire. The auburn haired man was throwing charged up cards that exploded upon impact. The man known as Wolverine moved with such a quickness trying to make his way over to her. Of the eight men that were holding her down four of them let go to raise their weapons to shoot at Logan who was closely making his way to them. The four remaining men realized almost instantly what a mistake that was. Mal threw the remaining four off of her and jumped up. Before she could turn she heard growls coming from the room next door. Aaron was grabbed by a hand and dragged into the room. Mal looked at where Aaron was dragged into and ran after him. Men attacked her and she just pushed them out of her way and continued to run towards the door. She got to the door and opened it quietly but quickly. She ran into the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Shit" Mal said quietly.

There was screaming and bashing with insults from my mouth which sounds like I'm pissed and at the door Adamantium claws made its way through cutting the door down.

"See now, I've had a bad day and-" Aaron started but got cut off by a demon attacking him.

Demon tries to cut him and gets a roundhouse kick into the head.

"I just wanna go home" Aaron finally finished

Aaron kicked and punched the demon and cut him up into little bits. Without warning a needle got shot at Aaron and Mal in our necks and Aaron's eyes turned to logan.

"help us" Aaron whispered.

Mal's eyes started to close as whatever was in the needle went into her blood stream quickly because she is mutant and she hits the floor knocked out


End file.
